


Things We Lost in the Fire

by MoonLitEmbers



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, except this one takes place before the other one, from the same au as the first one I did, psuedo-orphaned work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLitEmbers/pseuds/MoonLitEmbers
Summary: The first episode of timeless but from Flynn's point of view in the AU where he and Lucy were married in an alternate timeline





	Things We Lost in the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I don't want to officially orphan this but I don't think I'll write any more so if anyone else wants to write more with this specific idea feel free! Just let me know in the comments because I'd love to read it!

Flynn knew she would be here. Her journal had said as much but he had still hoped that somehow the journal would be wrong. Somehow she would have stayed away from time travel, stayed away from Rittenhouse, stayed safe from the myriad of dangers brought on by both. He couldn’t bear to lose her twice. He’d already changed history once to prevent her death, by keeping the two of them from ever meeting and marrying, he didn’t know if he would be able to pull it off twice.

She was wandering through the crowd watching the Hindenburg come down, obviously looking for someone. Probably him. He assumed she’d been sent to stop him from changing history again, why else would she be here? But he couldn’t let her stop him, he had to wipe the organization that murdered her and their daughter from history, he couldn’t let that happen again, not when he’d worked so hard to ensure her survival. Maybe… maybe if she spotted him she’d follow him and he could get her alone to talk her out of messing with his plans… maybe he could even convince her to help him. Though that could be too dangerous… he didn’t want Rittenhouse hurting her. Either way he had to get out of the immediate area. He looked over his shoulder at Lucy one last time before turning and heading to the hanger.

He ordered one of his men to tell Lucy he wanted to talk and bring her to him, he didn’t intend for him to be rough with her or for the man she was working with to walk in in the middle of it and shoot his man. He sighed and shook his head, dialing the police and leaving them an anonymous tip. A night in jail wouldn’t hurt her and it would keep her out of the way while he blew up the Hindenburg. He smiled softly to himself, he’d make sure she escaped jail after the Hindenburg blew, but for now she was safe and that was all that mattered. 

 

Despite all the precautions she was still on the Hindenburg when it burst into flames and came crashing down. He found her outside of the flaming wreckage and confronted her. 

“It’s time we talked.” He stepped closer. “You need to understand who, and what you’re dealing with.” 

She looked at him with defiance and fear. “I understand that you’re a psychopath… trying to… trying to burn everything to the ground.” Her voice shook but she stood firm.

“Well that depends on your point of view Lucy.” They were standing so close now. It was the closest he’d been to her since she’d died. He desperately longed to take her in his arms and hold her tight and promise he’d never let Rittenhouse hurt her again. But he couldn’t do that, as far as she knew they’d never even met. She had no clue that they’d been married in a previous timeline. How could she? 

“How do you know my name?”

“I know everything about you. Your father’s dead. You think you’re meant to follow in your mother’s footsteps, but you don’t really want to. You wanna know how I know?” He took out the journal and opened it, showing her. Inwardly he berated himself for how terribly creepy that had sounded. 

She looked so terrified as she stared at the journal shaking her head. “That’s my handwriting but… I didn’t write that.”

“Not yet. But you will. I know what you’re meant to be Lucy and it isn’t a teacher.” 

“Why would I believe anything from someone who killed their best friend?” 

Well now he knew what lie Rittenhouse had concocted in this new timeline to incriminate him. He supposed he felt sorry for whoever his best friend must have been, but he didn’t really know them, and they weren’t Lucy. 

“Just ask them why they really chose you for this mission. And ask them what Rittenhouse is.”

“Rittenhouse?” She sounded surprised, like she’d never heard the name before. Good. That meant even though her biological father headed the organization she hadn’t been indoctrinated yet. She was still the same Lucy. Still the sweet and kind little historian he’d known. Before he could explain he saw Lucy’s partner run up with a gun, so he grabbed her and pulled her to him, aiming his own gun at this man. She yelped and struggled, but he was stronger. 

“I know for a fact that you’re not gonna shoot.” He didn’t enjoy risking Lucy like this, but he knew this man wouldn’t hurt her.

“Wyatt…” Lucy breathed. So that was his name. 

Wyatt debated for a moment, shifted his aim, and fired.

Flynn jerked back and let go of Lucy as a searing pain shot through his shoulder. He raised his gun and fired at Wyatt, running off before he could tell if he’d missed or not. He kept his hand pressed to his bleeding shoulder and looked back at Lucy one last time, before disappearing into the crowd. He would see her again, but for now, he had more important matters to attend to.


End file.
